Too Late
by MoonlitTheft
Summary: Having been too late one time to many has been one of his bigger mistakes. Even a thief can't have it all. KaitoxYomi, Drabblefic


_The first time he was late, it had been at third date_

Yomi sighs as she checks her watch for the umpteenth time that night, holding two cans of soda in her hands. 'He's so late...'  
>"Yomi!" Comes the cry, startling the girl out of her thoughts.<br>She huffs softly, plucking the monocle off of his face; the monocle he seems to have forgotten due to rushing to their meeting spot.  
>"Kaito..." she starts, narrowing her eyes at him ever so lightly. "I had counted on you being a little late, but almost an hour? It's too late to watch the movie now; the last one already started playing half an hour ago." she huffs softly as Kaito sheepishly takes the monocle from her, dropping it into his pocket.<br>"Sorry, sorry." he pouts lightly. "Nakamori-keibu was really hard to shake off tonight, you know?" He whines softly. Of course, it was more his favorite 'tantei-kun' who made the escape hard, but he wasn't about to tell his girlfriend he was getting pretty much outdone by a little brat.  
>Yomi sighs, shaking her head as she pushes one of the cans against Kaito's chest. "Let's walk home and watch a movie on the couch instead... I have popcorn anyway." she comments, adding the last part after a brief pause.<br>A grin makes its way onto Kaito's face. "Prepared for everything, aren't you?" he laughs as he opens the can that was handed to him before happily chatting as the two make their way to her house.

-

_The second time he was late, it was their fourth date_

Yomi frowns as she leans against the wall, casually juggling the cans of soda as she can feel annoyance creep up. 'Kaito...' she thinks, narrowing her eyes slightly.  
>"Yomi! I'm sorry I'm late!" Kaito calls, rushing up to her before coming to a stop in front of her, doubled over, hands on his knees and panting.<br>Yomi takes one look at him before taking one of the cans she had been juggling, aims it at Kaito, then opens it.  
>Kaito lets out a surprised cry as he finds himself covered in the soda, bubbles starting to disappear from the remains of the drink.<br>"Y-Yomi?" He blinks startled before his pokerfaced catches up with him and he manages to grin at her, fringe sticking to his forehead.  
>"This was the last run of the movie, Kaito. I had wanted to see it." Yomi says simply before dropping the open can of soda to the floor as it's not useless anyway. She turns and storms off to her house, Kaito hurrying after her, splurging out excuses on their way.<p>

-

_The third time he was late, it had been her birthday_

"Happy birthday~!" Kaito calls, bouncing into her living room.  
>Yomi shifts her eyes to him, pointedly ignoring that Kaito doesn't have a key and that all the doors and windows had been locked. "My birthday was over two hours ago, Kaito." she says calmly; too calmly.<br>Kaito watches her for a bit as she turns her attention back to the movie she had put on while waiting for him while she munches on a few potato chips. The calm reaction makes him wonder if maybe, just maybe, she hadn't expected him to be there in the first place.  
>The thought makes him feel strangely uncomfortable.<p>

-

_The fourth time he had been late was on their sixth date_

Kaito curses to himself as he rushes to the park where they decided to meet up after Yomi called him, asking him where he was.  
>Being late for a date because of an unluckily planned heist is always one thing, but to be late because he completely forgot about it and decided to hang out with Aoko is a completely different one. Rushing through the park he can feel his lungs burn due to lack of breath as he the fountain comes into view. He can see Yomi sit on the rim of the fountain, two cans of soda next to her as she leans her chin into her palms, staring ahead of her.<br>He comes to a skidding stop in front of her, about to blurt out excuses as she looks up at him. "So... happen to know a restaurant that's still open around this time?" she says simply, not even waiting for an explanation as to why he was late.  
>Staying quiet for a few seconds to catch his breath, Kaito hastily pulls out his poker face to cover up the nervous feeling her calm words and eyes are giving him as he blurts out the name of a restaurant.<br>It's only after they enter and the waiter asks him, jokingly, if he had planned not one but two dates that evening, that he realizes it's where he had gone with Aoko.  
>His poker face cracks ever so slightly as Yomi's face doesn't show anything at the joke; nothing positive, nothing negative.<p>

-

_The fifth time he had been late it was their tenth date_

Yomi bites on her nail as she sits on her couch. Of course, Kaito has a history of appearing late, but at least he always appears. She had waited at their meeting spot for well over two hours of waiting and trying to come in contact with Kaito, but to no result. In the end there was little for her to do but to go home.  
>A weak knock against the window alerts her and sends her sitting up straight as she looks up.<br>Weakly, Kaitou KID waves at her, one of his white sleeves drenched in red as he looks about ready to fall over.  
>She hurries to the window and opens it, pulling the tired thief inside before anyone can spot him before helping him tend to his wounds while muttering about how he should be more careful.<br>She's surprised when his lips curve into a small smile and upon asking him what's so funny, he replies with a tired; "At least... I know you still care..." before his eyes slip closed.  
>Yomi shakes her head slightly as she helps him into some clean clothes he had left behind some time ago during one of his surprise sleepovers before dragging his ass to the guest room and onto the bed, all the while muttering about "Stupid thief..."<br>She places the two cans of soda she had gotten for them in the fridge for the next day.

-

_The sixth time he was late was on their one-year anniversary_

He laughs, the heist having been successful. He finished up earlier then he'd expected, really, but that was probably because 'tantei-kun' was dragged off by 'ran-neechan' because it was 'little kiddies bedtime'. Of course, those weren't the exact words the Mouri female had used, but the infamous phantom thief thought that it fit.  
>A sense of foreboding creeps up at him in the back of his mind, but he ignores it in favor of sailing through the air on his trusted hand glider. Stopping a safe distance away from the heist scene he stretches lazily, eyes drifting around to make sure that no, no one is lurking around. His eyes fall upon a pay phone and all of a sudden his eyes widen.<br>"Shit! Yomi!"  
>Remembering where he was supposed to be two hours ago (as a quick glance at his watch kindly informs him of) he rushes into the glass stall, not bothering to change his clothes just yet as he rummages around in his pockets for a few coins. Quickly dropping a few into the machine he dials the number he has memorized by heart now.<br>A tense sounding "... Hello?" makes his breath skip a beat.  
>"Y-Yomi." He laughs awkwardly into the phone, excuses running through his head. Excuses, apologies, promises, everything. "I'm sorry, I don't think I'll be there any time soon..." he says sheepishly, his voice coming out softer and less up-beat then he'd planned for it to sound.<br>Silence on the other side of the line makes his skin crawl and he bites his lip. 'This is the sixth time... Oh God she's going to kill me... And on our anniversary out of all days... God, Kaito. You really screwed up this time...'  
>"Kaito... You realize that you're nearly two hours late... right?" He can hear Yomi's voice. It sounds calm enough but with an underlying tone of... what? Anger? No, that's not quite it... It sounds more like...<br>"Y-Yeah? Hahah... Time... Time sure flies, right?" He fumbles over his words, biting his lip. "I'll, eh... I'll start running now... I'll be there in about half an hour... okay?"  
>Sadness. It's an underlying tone of sadness. And Kaito can't help but wish for anger instead. His wish seems to be granted however, as he is forced to keep the phone away from his ear due to the outburst of his idiot.<br>"Kaito you IDIOT! Do you have ANY idea how WORRIED I was!" Yomi yells into the receiver and he can see in his mind's eye how she is probably clutching her cell phone tightly by now; tightly enough for it to nearly snap in two. "And why did the screen say you're calling from a payphone! What happened to your cell phone! I tried to call you so many times!"  
>More cracks appear in his poker face as he tries to calm her down. "Y-Yomi, I can explain... Calm down... I'll be there as soon as I can, alright?"<br>He can hear a sharp intake of breath from the other side of the receiver before she replies, softly, the sadness back in her voice. "No, don't bother." her voice is a few pitches higher then normally.  
>Confusion rushes through his brain as he musters out an; "Eh?" Surely they can still save the day, right? They always manage to find something to do. Sure, they won't be able to go to the restaurant they reserved a table at, or watch the setting sun together as the sky is already pitch black, but...<br>"Kaito..." her voice breaks him out of his musings. "You always either forget our dates or you arrive hours late... Sometimes you don't show up at all..."  
>He can feel his heart catch in his throat as his eyes widen. 'Surely she doesn't mean-!' More cracks in his poker face. "Just wait, I'll be-" he rushes out, only to be cut off.<br>"I'm tired of waiting, Kaito..." a defeated sigh can be heard. "Good bye."  
>He panics, the only thing he can do. "YOMI WAI-" The dial tone stops his words as he stands there, eyes wide and mouth open, his poker face shattering into a million pieces. He staggers out of the phone boot, the phone falling from his hand and hanging limply by its cord as he shakes his head. "No way... No... No way..." he mutters, biting his lip again. "She... She's just kidding, of course. I told her I'd be there in half an hour... I... I shouldn't keep her waiting..." he utters before turning around and breaking out into a sprint, the conversation running through his mind over and over again.<br>People point and screen, some exited, some mortified, but he doesn't even pause as he passes by them all. His cape whips around him and if he didn't need it he'd have dropped it ages ago for slowing him down. Not even twenty minutes later finds him at the spot they were supposed to meet, panting and looking for the world like a lost puppy. He looks around quickly, trying to spot a familiar whisk of silver hair, anything to identify the girl.  
>People watch as Kaitou KID stumbles around in front of their eyes, some wondering if he got hurt, others already dialing the police.<br>Kaito pays them no heed, his legs coming to a stop as he finds himself standing in front of two cans of soda; standing abandoned against the wall he can envision Yomi having waited. 'No way...'  
>Just like his poker face, he can feel his heart break.<p> 


End file.
